


There's a Nap For That

by myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Sleepy reveal, let these kids nap, too many akumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown
Summary: It's normal for Ladybug to threaten to throw Chat Noir off a roof when he makes too many puns, but Marinette threatening Adrien? Not so much...





	There's a Nap For That

Marinette was dying. Not literally, but it sure felt like it as she dragged herself into the classroom and stumbled on the steps, not even completely righting herself before she fell into her seat.

Alya looked at her friend with concern, “What happened to you, girl?”

What happened? Marinette sighed. Try nocturnal akumas three nights in a row in addition to the normal daily akumas, leaving barely enough time to nap before coming to school and she hadn’t even had that luxury this morning because she and Chat were so exhausted that they didn’t defeat last night’s akuma until after sunrise. Marinette had only just detransformed when her mom came bursting into her room, yelling that if she didn’t wake up now, she’d be late for school. Too bad that explaining all that to the ladyblogger might be a _little_ incriminating.

“Just stayed up a little too late designing… can’t control when inspiration strikes, you know.” Marinette rested her head on the cool wood of her desk, lifting her eyes just enough to see Adrien slouching in his seat. Huh, he must really be tired if he’s given up on his perfect model posture.

Alya was shaking her head, “Girl, you sacrifice too much for your craft. Even I’m not _that_ dedicated. I missed the akuma fight last night because I slept through all the notifications. I had to use submitted footage from commenters who happened to catch parts of the fight for my posts.”

 _Lucky_ , Marinette thought. At least that explained why Alya seemed so chipper. Marinette had honestly been too tired last night to realize that the blogger hadn’t made an appearance at the fight.

Marinette dozed her way through the first half of the class, alternating between trying to at least stay upright and just giving up and laying her head down on the desk. She woke up to Alya poking her arm.

“Miss Bustier just assigned a project for the rest of the period. We’re going to the library.”

Marinette nodded absently and stood, following Alya. By the time they arrived at the library, Nino and Adrien were already seated at one of the tables. Nino waved to them while Adrien just looked up at them tiredly, nodded, then put his head on the desk. The girls sat down facing them.

Marinette probably would have freaked out that she was doing a project with Adrien, _Adrien_ , but her brain hadn’t quite caught up to the situation yet. Alya and Nino opened their books and started to work on the worksheet that Miss Bustier had assigned.

Adrien felt bad that he wasn’t really contributing to the group, but the recent string of akumas had really wiped him out. He just wanted to find a patch of sunlight to nap in and was feeling awfully jealous of Plagg, who was currently passed out in his bag. He had no idea why Marinette was so tired, but he had seen her looking at least as tired as he was, maybe even more. The girl was currently seated across from him, also with her head down, tiredly mumbling something semi-coherent whenever Alya asked her one of the questions on the worksheet.

“In reference to the trojan war,” Nino read aloud, “who was known as ‘the face who launched a thousand ships’?” He and Alya looked expectantly at their tired friends.

“Helen?” Marinette muttered after a minute. Adrien had a different response.

“She must have been purr-ty and a ferry fine cat-tch to put the trojan in that boat.”

Alya looked at the model in confusion while Nino rolled his eyes, but before either could say anything, Marinette surprised them both by groaning loudly.

“Four puns in a row,” She complained without opening her eyes, “You’re lucky I don’t throw you off a roof.”  

Alya and Nino’s eyes widened. Did _Marinette_ just threaten _Adrien_?

Adrien, however, did not seem concerned.

“What are you talking about Milady?” He said tiredly, “You threw me off a roof last night.”

To their friends increasing surprise and concern, Marinette chuckled tiredly.

“That’s right,” She said with a smile, “I did.”

Alya looked between her friends in shock. Both had their eyes closed and hadn’t seemed to realize the oddity of their half-asleep conversation. Alya, however, had learned several things.

  * Marinette had, at some point, either threatened to, or maybe even _actually,_ thrown Adrien off a roof.
  * Marinette seemed completely fine with throwing her crush off a roof.
  * Adrien himself was surprisingly ok with being thrown off a roof by Marinette.



Marinette was tired and feeling satisfied that last night had given her the perfect opportunity to throw Chat around in retribution for all his awful puns. Wait. Why was Chat here at school? Was she transformed right now? She didn’t remember transforming.

Adrien was always happiest when he was with his lady. But wait, Ladybug was here?! At school! He wasn’t transformed right now!

Suddenly awake, both teens’ heads shot up and they took in the situation which consisted of a very confused Alya and Nino sitting beside them and an equally shocked teenager in front of them who, in context of their recent conversation, looked surprisingly like their superhero partner.

Alya and Nino could practically see the gears turning in their friends’ heads as they stared at each other in shock. They too had seemed shocked at their half-asleep conversation, and the couple was anxiously awaiting some sort of explanation for the oddity that had just occurred.

If they wanted something to decrease their confusion, they were sorely disappointed when, after a long minute of staring at Adrien in shock, Marinette groaned loudly and slammed her head face first on her desk muttering something that might have been, “you stupid cat” but Alya couldn’t really hear clearly because Adrien reacted to Marinette by throwing his head back and laughing louder than any of them had ever heard him. He was still chuckling and looking self-satisfied every time Marinette glared at him when the group was kicked out of the library ten minutes later for being too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this reveal stuck in my head. Not my best writing, but it was fun anyway. I'm just a sucker for situations where these kids have zero filter and it leads to a reveal.


End file.
